


Let me be Frank with you ...

by MilesMentis



Category: Constantine (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Josie is a godess, mentions of Matt Murdock and John Constantine, put upon best friends and the human disasters they love is my kryptonite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesMentis/pseuds/MilesMentis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being the best friend/sidekick/occasional accomplice to a walking human disaster masquerading as a part-time superhero. </p><p>But cheap booze and good company make it so much easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Foggy breathed deeply as the door swung shut behind him. The aroma of spilt beer, man sweat, cigarette smoke, and what was statistically likely to be turpentine filled his senses, welcoming him home. With a theatrical wave to Josie, who only nodded sourly at him (she was in a good mood tonight!), Foggy headed toward his usual stool at the bar, only to stop short. Someone was in his spot. Not that it was a big deal – it didn’t have a bronze plaque engraved with his name or anything – but it wasn’t even a regular who’d swiped his seat.

The newcomer was tall – really tall, over six feet easy – with dark hair and a scruffy beard that made him look at least half-bear. He blended in well with Josie’s usual clientele – jean jacket, work boots, permo-scowl, and nursing a mostly full glass of … something. All in all, the platonic ideal of “guy you wouldn’t want to meet in an alley alone at night”. But if there was one thing Foggy Nelson knew, it was “don’t judge a book by its cover”. After all, most people would never dream that an upstanding citizen like himself frequented dive bars rife with questionable patronage or that his blind best friend moonlighted as a costumed vigilante ninja. Appearances could be deceiving. 

Besides, as the only member of the Official Unofficial Josie’s Welcoming Committee, Foggy had a job to do. So he straightened his tie, put on his most winning courtroom smile and walked over to settle himself in Matt’s usual spot instead. 

“Hey there, New Guy. What’s shakin’?”

The man turned sharply, brows knit tightly in a “you talkin’ to me?” kind of way. Foggy - used to this response - simply winked. “I mean, I assume you’re new. Otherwise you’d know to avoid the eel except in the most dire situations.” Foggy hesitated, then continued in a more subdued tone. “Unless … the situation really is dire, in which case … sorry man … I’ll just …” Foggy gestured over his shoulder, but the giant cracked a cautious smile and shook his head, replying in a quiet baritone. 

“No, just made the mistake of taking the bartender’s suggestion.” 

Foggy nodded sagely. “Ah yes, our Josie’s a cruel mistress.” He lowered his voice to a stage whisper, “Personally, I think she’s a marooned alien who hasn’t figured out we earthlings can’t ingest rocket fuel.” The other man laughed, the sound a low pleasant rumble. Foggy’s heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard. He usually didn’t go for the whole part-time mechanic meets lumberjack aesthetic, but damn if it didn’t work on this guy.

This thought was interrupted by the clink of glass on wood as Josie plunked down a second glass and a mostly full bottle of “whiskey” in front of him. “On the house” she stated, the corners of her mouth firmly pulled down, but vicious humor glinting in her weary eyes. Damn, but her hearing could rival Matt’s on a good day. 

Foggy slumped his shoulders in defeat and Josie’s wicked grin broke through for just a moment before she trundled off to torment another innocent soul. 

Foggy shook the bottle morosely. “And now I have to eat my words … or drink them I guess.” He glanced back at the other man, who was still laughing – jerk! “Well!” Foggy announced brightly, pouring himself a glass, “Since this is officially your fault, care to help with my penance?” He held the glass out and the other man dutifully toasted him, pulling a disgusted face as he downed the alcohol. 

“God … I can’t believe it’s even legal to serve this.”

“Probably isn’t,” Foggy mused. “City’s been trying to shut this place down for years, but the cops have more important things to do these days than pick fights with honest shitholes like this. Besides, they know it’s a losing fight. Josie has some kickass legal representation.” The man-bear snorted in disbelief, and Foggy swelled with the sudden need to defend Josie’s (dubious) honor. “Seriously! You’re lookin’ at ‘im!” He hooked his fingers into imaginary suspenders. “Foggy Nelson, esquire. Attorney at Law.” 

The stoic stranger simply quirked an eyebrow, “A lawyer named Foggy?”

“Yessiree, that’s me.” Foggy shrugged, nonchalantly. “It's a nickname I picked up as a kid, but hey, at the end of the day anything’s got to be better than Franklin, right?”

The other man grinned. “Oh, I don’t know about that ...” He extended one massive hand, “Chas Chandler … because even “Foggy” is better than Francis.”

Foggy winced in sympathy as they shook. “Ouch … That’s rough, buddy. Well it’s always nice to meet a fellow member of the “don’t call me Frank” club.” 

Chas laughed, pouring another glass for each of them. “I’ll drink to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since Constantine and Daredevil are the co-owners of my shriveled fandom soul, this crossover was inevitable. I loved the idea of Chas and Foggy bonding over their names, but there will be more feels and a scrap of plot coming later. I haven't finished the story yet, but I'm hoping that posting this first part will motivate me to get the rest of it out of my head and onto the page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It liiiiiives!

Now that the social lubrication was working, it was time for Foggy to get down to business.

“So Chas, how did you end up in our humble hive of scum and villainy on a night like this? Aside from the need for cheap booze, obviously?”

Chas chuckled. “Just killing time, really. A friend of mine had some business to take care of nearby and needed a ride. I’m just waiting on him to call for the pick up.”

Foggy hesitated, frowning slightly. “Have be honest Chas, I’m a little concerned what kind of “business” your friend is involved in if he needs you to drive him to a random back alley in Hell’s Kitchen at 10:30 pm.”

Chas smiled to himself. “Honestly, it’s one of the most normal things he’s asked me for … but to answer your question, no, it’s not drugs and neither of us are on the take.”

“Oh good!” Foggy sighed, with only a hint of exaggeration. “For a second I was worried I’d just made friends with our newest local enforcer. Great as that might be for my street cred, the DA might not be keen on it.” Foggy topped up both glasses as he continued. “Are you though? Local, I mean.”

Chas shrugged non-committally. “Not really, not anymore. Out of Brooklyn originally, but I move around a lot these days. Been in Atlanta almost two years now.” 

That explained the slight drawl, Foggy thought. “Trucker?” he guessed. 

Chas shook his head, hooking a thumb over his shoulder at a vintage checker cab parked in front of Josie’s expansive window. Foggy gave a low whistle and a thumbs-up. 

Chas’ grin glowed with pride. Yup, he was a cabbie alright. “I’ve kept her going almost a decade. Had to rebuild her a few times from the ground up.”

“That doesn’t really help my opinion of your driving, dude.”

Chas shrugged genially and grinned. “What can I say, driving in … dangerous conditions is part of the job description. Haven’t killed a passenger yet.”

Foggy appraised him dubiously. “I hope you’re not offended if I don’t ask for your number after that pitch.”

Chas threw back his head and laughed whole-heartedly, and, yup, that was definitely tapping into some less than platonic feelings. Down! Foggy ordered. He was just trying to have a drink with a new acquaintance … who happened to have a deep, sexy voice and look like the centerfold for Mountain Man Monthly. That’s no reason to start feeling things, feelings. 

“Sooo …” Foggy fished desperately for small talk. “What’s brought you all the way back to the Big Apple? Is it business or pleasure?” Smooth, Nelson.

Chas rubbed his chin distractedly. “In a way, I guess it’s both. John’s looking into a possible job for us right now, but that was just since we were in the area. You see it’s my weekend to see my daughter.” Chas fished out a small worn picture of a smiling nine-year-old girl from his shirt pocket. “That’s Geri. Her mom lives out in Queens.” Chas’s gaze dropped to his glass as he pocketed the photo “I … haven’t always been around enough for them, you know. Work … keeps me busy. Recently, Renee and I, we had a –“ Chas paused, as he searched adequate words “- a scare with her, and … well, I’ve been trying to do better. It’s been …” The words seemed to catch in his throat but he pressed on. “… tough, the last couple years, but … things are changing now. For the better I think.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling,” Foggy mused. Chas snorted quietly, and okay if that’s how he wanted to play this. “Well, I finally found out my partner has been lying to me since the day we met.” That got Chas’ attention, so Foggy shrugged breezily and continued in a faux casual tone. “Basically our whole relationship was founded on a lie, and apparently it’s been killing him for years, but not enough to ever man up and just talk to me.” Foggy sipped at his drink and he was definitely moving past sobriety; he barely even noticed the taste. “Well, I finally found out and now …” 

Foggy’s voice trailed off. Now what? His relationship with Matt was still pretty rocky, mostly due to Matt’s flagrant disregard for his own safety. But every day, the ache of betrayal hurt a little less and the smiles he now knew that Matt could sense felt a little more natural. 

Foggy raised his glass. “To better days ahead?” 

"God I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter turned out to be kind of a downer. I promise the next one will have more drunken shenanigans!


End file.
